


Dark Desires at the Traveler's Rest

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Unexpected Comfort [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Back Room Sex, Jerek - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, This came to me in a nap, Voyeurism, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: An unexpected visit by Anduin, as Jerek, has Flynn and Mathias playing a semi-dangerous game of "hookup with the stranger."
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Unexpected Comfort [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Dark Desires at the Traveler's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a plot, this has the barest thread of one to get all the smut together. It came to me in a nap. I'm not sorry.

Flynn pulled back from Mathias, breaking the kiss they’d been in for the past several minutes. His lover was flushed, lips red and shiny, a dazed expression on his face.

“Tides, I’ve missed you, Mattie,” he said, kissing his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too. Glad you’re on a regular route now, knowing when you’ll be in port helps.” Mathias tucked his head down on Flynn’s bare shoulder, emitting a contented sigh.

“I’m glad too. More time with you, and the lad. Pity he’s busy with that party tonight, but at least you’re not spending the night alone,” Flynn said, holding Mathias close. He ran his hands along his spy’s bare skin, tracing his spine and across his shoulders.

“Mmm, that’s nice. Maybe we can take this to the bedroom soon,” Mathias said, nibbling on Flynn’s neck.

Flynn opened his mouth to respond, but froze at the sound of a key in the lock. Mathias sat bolt upright, and both men stared at the door. There was the sound again, the key turning in the first lock. They stood as one, Mathias sliding a dagger out from under the sofa, and Flynn slipping to where his greatcoat hung, pulling a cutlass free of its sheath.

Stealthing, they moved into the shadows away from the fire in the hearth, and waited. The key withdrew from the first lock, and fitted into the second. Flynn steadied his breathing as the second lock was disengaged, and the door opened, swinging inward. A slim, cloaked figure entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He pulled the hood of his cloak down, showing dark brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. Flynn relaxed a fraction, recognizing the intruder, but still wary, just in case. The new occupant reach under his shirt, fishing out a slim cord, and then pulled the necklace off. The dark hair melted into golden locks, the brown eyes changed to blue, and King Anduin Wrynn stood there, dressed in novice priest’s garb.

“Anduin?” Flynn dropped stealth and turned to put his cutlass away. “What are you doing here?”

“The host of the party came down monstrously ill, so they canceled it. I was able to slip away, and I thought I’d come visit.” Their young lover raised an eyebrow. “Was I interrupting something? You seem underdressed.”

“We were considering retiring to the bedroom for some fun,” Flynn said, coming over to embrace him.

Mathias stepped out of the shadows and slid the dagger back under the sofa before sitting down. “Why didn’t you knock?”

Anduin shrugged, hanging up his cloak. “You gave me a key. It’s early enough you might have been out for dinner. I figured I could let myself in and relax until you came back.”

“Try knocking next time,” the redhead suggested with a smile.

“Next time,” Anduin retorted, “I’ll try picking the lock. You did teach me, after all.” He grinned wickedly at them both.

“As if those locks could be picked,” Mathias scoffed. “They’re spelled against that sort of thing. What kind of master spy do you take me for?”

Flynn laughed and sat on the sofa, putting an arm around Mathias. “Sit, lad.” he patted his lap.

Anduin moved, taking the overstuffed armchair they usually piled into, perching on the edge. One of his feet bounced.

“If you two aren’t planning anything tonight, I was thinking of something we could do.” Anduin stuck his thumb in his mouth, worrying at a nail. “It might not be to your liking though, and if it’s not, it’s okay,” he continued hurriedly.

Flynn exchanged a look with Mathias. “What’s on your mind, lad?” he asked.

Their lover stared at the floor as he spoke. “Well, I was thinking, about that night you dragged me out of the Traveler’s Rest. What I’d been planning on doing, to try and stop hurting.”

A distant memory floated up to Flynn. “You mean that deal you have with the bartender? The back room.”

“Yeah. I still have the key, I haven’t been back since that night to return it.”

“And?” Mathias said. Flynn glanced over, but couldn’t decipher his beloved’s thoughts.

“I had someone check, and my bartender friend is working tonight, actually for the next couple nights. I was thinking we could go, see if my arrangement with him still stands. That is, if you’re interested in that.”

Flynn’s mind flashed an image, Anduin bent over a keg in a dim storage room, legs spread, and his groin reacted accordingly. He bit back a groan, turning it into a cough instead, and looked to Mathias.

His spy lover was frowning. “You’re talking about a potentially dangerous situation, Anduin. I don’t mean physically. I doubt they’d let a drunk or ruffian into the back room while you were in there, but what if we were caught? That’s a scandal waiting to happen.”

Anduin glanced up, blue eyes glinting. “The chance of being caught is half the fun, Mathias. If I wanted safe, I would have only frequented places with rooms to rent. Besides, I’m in disguise as Jerek, who would know I’m the High King?”

Mathias opened his mouth, probably to object, but Flynn spoke before he could. “I’m game. A little bit of danger always spices things up. Nearly got caught in the crow’s nest once, how’s this any different? And if you’re worried about being recognized, Mattie, then I’m the better choice. Only a handful of people actually know me here. Fewer know I’m with you, and almost no one knows I’m even on speaking terms with our lad. They’ll just think I’m some Kul Tiran.”

Anduin moved then, coming out of the chair. He stood between Flynn and Mathias, and they slid apart to make room for him. Settling on the couch, he curled up against Mathias, looking hopefully up at him.

Mathias frowned down at him, and Flynn watched his expression closely. He went from frowning, to neutral, to unsure, and then he sighed.

“Very well. But if things go badly, I will be saying ‘I told you so’ for _years_.”

***********************************************************************************

Anduin entered the Traveler’s Rest, buzzing with excitement. He’d considered asking Flynn and Mathias to come to the tavern with him in the past, so he could enjoy the thrill of a rough tumble in the back room, but he’d always squashed the idea before it even got started. He hoped the remainder of his plan would come to fruition, but he wasn’t going to worry about that just yet.

Stepping up to the bar, he waved at Colin, the bartender that he’d made the arrangement with. The stout man came over.

“Jerek! It’s been an age since I’ve seen you.”

“I know, time got away from me. Can I get a pint of Foote Tippel?”

“Sure thing. It’s good to see you, lad. How’s your studies?” The bartender poured the glass, pushing it across the bar top.

“They’re going well. I think I might make it after all.” Anduin slid over coins and took the beer, sipping it. “Oh, I needed this tonight.”

Colin shot him a meaningful look. “That’s all you’re looking for?”

Anduin stared at the bar as if embarrassed. He knew the blush across his cheeks wasn’t faked. “Well, no.”

That earned him a chuckle. “Thought so. Still have the key? No one’s been in there in ages, it’ll be dusty.”

Anduin met the bartender’s eyes, smiling. “Thanks, Colin. I don’t know if I’ll find someone, but if I do...” he trailed off, and then took another sip of beer.

Flynn and Mathias came in, making small talk Anduin couldn’t quite hear, and settled in at the bar next to him. Anduin glanced over, seeing that Mathias was wearing Kul Tiran style clothing, with a knit cap to cover his copper hair, and for a change, Flynn had left his greatcoat at home, choosing to wear a long tan cloak instead. The hood was bunched over his auburn ponytail. Anduin drank more of his beer, stealing more looks, but making it seem like it wasn’t obvious.

Colin grinned at him, and went to the two men. “What can I get you two?”

Anduin heard Mathias order a whiskey, and then Flynn’s voice clearly said, “I’ll have whatever this fine lad is drinking.”

Startled, he glanced over, meeting the sea-blue eyes of his lover. There was a gleam there. “Foote Tippel,” he supplied, then looked back at his beer, as if he expected it to agree with him. Flynn chuckled.

“Certainly,” Colin said smoothly, pouring the drinks and sliding them across. There was the jingle of coins as Flynn handed them over, then the clink of glasses. He sipped his beer, daring a look up at the bartender. Colin nodded encouragingly, and then winked.

“What’s a priest doing out at a tavern in the middle of the week?” Flynn asked, and Anduin shifted his attention to him.

“Not a priest, a novice still. And I needed to get away, to relax. It’s been a long month.”

“I wouldn’t expect a priest, novice or not, to drink.” There was a hint of challenge in Flynn’s eyes.

He shrugged. “People think priests don’t do a lot of things. We’re mortal, like everyone else. We have vices, and interests, and desires.” He let his voice linger on that last word, and dropped his gaze from Flynn’s eyes to his full lips, and then looked back up.

Flynn licked his bottom lip. Anduin’s desire rose, his cock hardening at the thought of his lover’s mouth on his.

“Turns out priests are more complicated than this simple sailor would have thought. Who knew?” Flynn shrugged, and downed the rest of his beer. He signaled for another. Anduin took a drink from his own, watching as Colin poured another glass. “I see a table over there, should we go talk about complicated things?”  
“I’d love to,” he murmured, standing. Following Flynn to the corner, he pulled his chair close, leaning towards his lover.

Flynn set his beer down, and with his other hand, began tracing patterns on the insides of Anduin’s wrist, making him shiver. “So what’s a priest doing this far from the cathedral? Looking for company?”

“Perhaps,” he demurred, glancing away. “It would be nice to know whose company I’m keeping. I’m Jerek.”

“Eugene.” Anduin suppressed a smile at the false name. The patterns were creeping up his forearm, raising goosebumps. “And I am most pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Anduin tilted his head at Mathias, who was still sitting at the bar. “Won’t your friend be annoyed that you’re over here?”

“Nah, he understands. We’re just out to have a bit of fun. And I think I may have found mine.” Flynn leaned closer, his breath hot on Anduin’s cheek. “So, tell me, Jerek, what kinds of desires do novice priests have, that can’t be satisfied in the Cathedral?”

Anduin peered up at him through a fringe of brown hair, enjoying his lover’s handsome face. “It’s very lonely there. We spend our time studying, and learning to heal, but there’s little time to form meaningful friendships. Or to seek out more than that.”

“Ah.” The single word carried weight. “And you think you’ll find ‘more’ here, will you?”

He smiled. “I think I already have.”

“Oh Tides, lad,” Flynn muttered, and leaned forward to kiss him. It was short and forceful, and a few tables around them let out a whoop. Anduin pulled back, catching Mathias’s eye, and saw his older lover wearing a half smile. He ducked his head, embarrassed.

Flynn, on the other hand, seemed energized by it. “Not into public displays, Jerek?”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

“Know anywhere more private?”

Light, he was horny. “I do,” he said, voice breathy. He stood, and stepped away from the table, not looking back. He knew Flynn would follow.

Sure enough, he felt the big man’s body heat as he stopped in front of the locked room. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a key, and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He slipped inside, Flynn right behind him.

He had just enough time to close the door before his big lover was pressing him into it, hands holding him in place as his mouth was ravaged by a fierce kiss. Anduin moaned into Flynn’s mouth as their tongues touched, and he submitted to the big man. Wrapping his arms around the other man’s sturdy waist, Anduin clung to him.

“Lock the door,” Flynn growled when they finally pulled apart. “I don’t want anyone interrupting us.”

Anduin did as asked, then shed his cloak, throwing it over a nearby keg. His eyes had adjusted to the dim light, and he could see Flynn had removed the cloak, and was watching him with predator’s eyes.

“Not going to back out on me, are you lad?” Flynn stepped closer.

“Light, no.” The words were feverish with need. Anduin grabbed Flynn by the hand and dragged him over to a keg, then began unlacing his trousers. His hands were brushed aside by Flynn’s who undid the ties with a ruthless efficiency, and then tugged his clothing down.

“Bend over,” he commanded, voice harsh.

Anduin did, shivering with anticipation.. He could hear Flynn working at his own pants, hear the sigh as he freed himself. Anduin’s own cock brushed the keg, hard and dripping, but he ignored it. Instead, he handed a small jar back to Flynn.

“You’ll need that.”

“What, spit not enough?”

“Not for this,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “Besides, this feels better.”

“Yes it does,” Flynn agreed, slicking his cock. Anduin’s jerked at the sight of his lover, hand on his erection, large and hard and soon to be in him.

“Shall I go slow, be gentle?”

No one in the past had ever bothered to ask. “Don’t bother, I can take it.”

“If you’re sure,” Flynn said, doubt in his voice. He positioned himself, thick cock at Anduin’s entrance.

Anduin wiggled his hips, trying to coax Flynn. “I’m certain. Please, fuck me, I need it.”

With a grunt, Flynn pushed, sliding into him. He let out a low moan as he was breached, enjoying being filled by his lover. He leaned back into Flynn, encouraging him to thrust all the way in.

“Tides, lad, you feel good,” Flynn uttered as he sank in fully. He drew back slowly, letting out a deep breath. “So good.”

“Yes,” agreed Anduin. “More. I want more.”

“Greedy novice,” Flynn chuckled, thrusting deeply, coaxing another moan from Anduin.

Anduin clutched the keg, trying not to rub against it as Flynn began to move in earnest. The feeling was somewhere between pleasure and discomfort, and familiar to him. He’d missed it. He spread his legs as wide as his trousers would let him, hoping Flynn would thrust deeper.

“Oh yes,” Flynn said, thrusting harder. “You feel so good, lad.” He pounded into Anduin, pressing him against the keg. Anduin dropped his head, letting himself be pushed by his lover’s thrusts, giving up control. He’d wanted a backroom hookup, and it was exactly what he was getting.

Flynn pounded him harder still, losing rhythm, finding it, and then losing it again. His thrusts began to falter, he was murmuring under his breath. One movement hit the right spot, and Anduin groaned loudly.

That was apparently the push Flynn needed to climax, as he buried himself deep and shuddered, spilling hot waves of cum into him. Anduin gasped in pleasure as he was filled, shuddering with every twitch and jerk of Flynn’s cock.

After a few gasping breaths, Flynn withdrew. Anduin could hear him adjusting his clothing, and then his footsteps as he moved to where he’d left his cloak.

“That was a fun time, Jerek. You’re a good fuck. Maybe if I see you here again, we can have another round. Gotta go, my friend’s waiting for me.”

Anduin looked over his shoulder, just in time to meet Flynn’s eyes. The big man turned and unlocked the door, slipping out. Once the door closed, Anduin pushed himself off the keg, wincing at the soreness. He pulled his trousers up, lacing them over his still hard and aching cock, and straightened his clothes. The jar was on a nearby keg, and he pocketed it, moving to grab his cloak.

***********************************************************************************

Mathias was on his second whiskey as Flynn came out of the back room, a flush riding high on his cheeks. “Have a good time with the priest?” he asked mildly, finishing his drink.

Flynn grinned at him, then turned to the bartender. “Double whiskey, please,” he ordered, sliding coins across the bar. He took the short glass and downed half in one go. “That’s good.”

Mathias looked past him, to the hallway he and Anduin had disappeared down. He saw his young lover in the shadows, observing the tavern. He didn’t glance in their direction once.

Mathias noticed Flynn was looking out over the tavern casually. “This place got popular while I was busy,” the big man said conversationally. “We’ll probably want to go soon.”

Anduin slipped from the shadows, dropped a coin on the bar, and weaved through the crowd, heading out the door. He didn’t look back once.

“Sounds good to me,” Mathias said. Flynn finished his drink in another long swallow, and they headed out. The crowd parted for his big lover, making it easy to get outside. Mathias covertly checked, and found Anduin loitering around the corner of the building, in the shadows. He’d taught the king basic rogue skills during some of their nights together, and the young man was a quick study. In disguise he could move through an area unnoticed, and hadn’t attracted attention waiting for them.

Mathias and Flynn settled in on either side of Anduin, and the three began the walk back to Old Town. Anduin’s cloak hood was back, and his face was flushed, a smile playing at his lips. He kept glancing at one or both of them, and the smile would widen. Mathias felt his own lips turn up at the obvious happiness of his lover.

“Did you get what you wanted?” he asked, slinging an arm around Anduin’s shoulders.

Anduin cuddled in. “Perhaps.”

Flynn snorted. “I certainly did.”

All three of them laughed, and lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mathias kept observing the surroundings, ensuring they weren’t followed, and noticed Anduin was studying him from beneath lowered lashes. He was still flushed from the backroom encounter, and even in a dark haired disguise, he was as handsome as always. Mathias’s pants grew tight at the thought of Anduin and Flynn in that back room. Perhaps one of them would be in the mood to play once they were back at the flat.

His thoughts focused on his cock and not their path, he didn’t react immediately when Anduin turned, tugging him down an alley. “What are we-” he began, but Anduin turned, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Shh,” he cautioned, smiling impishly. He kept tugging, leading Mathias into the shadows. Mathias stayed silent, following along. Anduin made a stopping gesture over Mathias’s shoulder, causing him to glance back. Flynn stopped just in the shadows as if casually waiting for someone there in the darkness. Mathias recognized it as someone keeping watch, and his cock throbbed with the potential implications of what might happen.

Once deep in the alley, Anduin shoved him against the wall, lips meeting his in a feverish kiss. Mathias pulled him close, pressing into him, grinding his erection against Anduin’s. He was surprised to find his lover hard, but pushed the thought away. Anduin moaned, melting against him, molding his body to Mathias’s, bucking his hips. Sliding his hands down to Anduin’s ass, Mathias rutted against him, then pulled his mouth free.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he protested, as Anduin sought his lips for another kiss.

“We should,” countered his lover.

“We’re in public.” The protest was half hearted.

“Exactly. And what better place for me to be on my knees for you?” Anduin looked up at him as he sank down, cloak spreading out on the dirty cobblestones. He knelt there, hands on Mathias’s belt, gaze dark and inviting.

Looking down the alley, Mathias determined it was empty, save for the three of them. With a sigh, he laid his head back on the building, closing his eyes. Anduin took the sign for what it was, clever fingers undoing his clothing and freeing him from it.

Mathias bit back a groan as Anduin licked the tip of his cock, his breath hot on the sensitive skin. Running his hands through his lover’s hair, he tugged lightly, enjoying the whimper that resulted.

“Now you’ll see what priests really excel at,” Anduin murmured, before taking Mathias’s cock in his mouth. Mathias groaned as Anduin worked his length, teasing and pleasuring him, each movement bringing him closer.

“Tides,” came the quiet sound from up the alley. Mathias turned his head, catching Flynn staring intently at them. He stared down, realizing what Flynn was seeing: a moment of the forbidden, the older man and the young novice, alone in a dirty alley, doing lewd acts reserved for the bedroom.

It was almost too much, and Mathias had to fight for control. Anduin peered up at him from his place on the street, a wicked gleam in his eye, and worked Mathias’s length harder.

Mathias responded by tugging on Anduin’s currently-dark hair, nearly losing it when the young king whimpered again. He was so, so close.

Anduin moved, each stroke taking Mathias deeper, until he had taken his entire cock, and swallowed. Mathias let out a low groan, fisting his lover’s hair tighter. Anduin’s eyes shut, a look of bliss crossing his face.

He heard voices then. He froze as a group of drunken revelers appeared on the main street, talking loudly. One of them was singing, off-key, twirling in a circle. He looked up the alley, seeing Flynn blocking them as best he could.

They passed by, not a one noticing them. Mathias turned back to Anduin, who pulled enough to give him a grin. “Too close, for you, Spymaster?”

“Cheeky bastard.”

Anduin took him in his mouth again, swallowing him deep, and whimpered. Mathias closed his eyes thrust. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the idea of making eye contact with someone in that group, with Anduin there, on his knees…

The thought was enough. He came hard, clutching Anduin’s hair as he spilled down his throat. Anduin moaned, swallowing, a look of contentment on his face. Mathias panted as the pleasure overwhelmed him, waves of it threatening to send him to his knees next to his lover.

Strong arms encircled him, and he was swept into a ferocious kiss by Flynn. When they pulled apart, the big man said, “We need to get home, now. I need to fuck you into the mattress after that little show.”

***********************************************************************************

Anduin trailed the lovers into the small flat, noticing Flynn had Mathias up against the wall before the door was even shut. He smiled at that; his big lover was an impatient sort, and apparently that night’s activities hadn’t settled him down at all. Anduin turned and set the locks, then slipped out of his cloak and disguise charm. Hanging them on a peg by the door, he followed the trail of clothes that Flynn and Mathias were leaving behind them on the way to the bedroom.

Once in the room, he began to undress leisurely, noticing his lovers already entwined on the bed, kissing slowly. The sight of the two of them tangled together made his cock ache fiercely. He bent to pull off his pants, and felt Flynn’s come, sticky between his thighs where it had started to dry. His lover’s casual use of him made him ache even more, and he had to take a moment to stroke himself.

He never let anyone touch him during his previous hookups. No one got him off, or took him in their mouth while they fucked; he always went back to the castle, sticky with come, and took himself in hand. It was always the same, and tonight would only differ in that he’d be in Flynn and Mathias’s bed. He groaned, thinking of being able to watch them while he got himself off, and slid onto the foot of the bed, making himself comfortable.

“Oh Mattie,” Flynn moaned, kissing down his chest. “I want you.”

“Then take me,” Mathias murmured, hands fisted in auburn hair. He was only half hard, but the way he writhed beneath the bigger man indicated he was up for what Flynn had in mind.

Despite having been with Anduin less than an hour before, Flynn was hard and ready to go. He slicked his fingers, sliding them down between Mathias’s spread legs, working him open. As Anduin watched, Flynn slid a second finger in, working deep, and twisted his fingers just so, making Mathias gasp and arch his back.

“Oh yes,” his older lover moaned, hands releasing Flynn’s hair to clutch at sheets instead. “Please Flynn, I need you.”

“Patience, love, you’re almost ready, I can’t wait to be in you,” Flynn panted, working Mathias gently. Anduin stroked himself as he watched his lovers together on the bed.

Flynn withdrew his fingers and shifted, pushing into Mathias. The older man groaned, a long, low sound, as he was filled. Flynn pushed deep, seating himself full, and Mathias’s legs came around his hips.

“Oh yes, Mattie, wanna make you feel good,” Flynn whispered, moving slowly. He changed position, pulling Mathias up on his thighs, thrusting shallowly. Mathias moaned loudly, head thrown back.

It was such a departure from the rough, quick way Flynn had taken Anduin at the Traveler’s Rest. Seeing him put Mathias’s pleasure first, his gentleness, was such a contrast it was nearly Anduin’s undoing.

He closed his eyes, focusing on Mathias’s gasps and moans, and Flynn’s groans, as his lovers came together over and over. Desire pooled in his loins, coiling tighter as his climax approached.

“Love you so much,” Mathias whispered.

“Love you too, love being in you. Mattie, I can’t, I’m going to-”

“Do it.”

With a gasp, motion on the bed stilled. “Mathias!” Flynn called out.

Anduin climaxed, feeling himself release over his abdomen. He panted as he came, waves of desire sweeping through him, the world dark behind his eyelids.

Lost in a fog, he startled some time later when warmth passed over his stomach. Cracking an eye, he saw Mathias, a faint smile on his face. Opening the other eye, he looked down his body, seeing his lover cleaning him up, running the warm cloth between his legs.

“If you’re coming to bed, you can’t be a mess,” Mathias said, then set the cloth aside.

Anduin laughed. “I imagine you’d be most unhappy if I left a mess in bed.”

“Oh, he would, lad. He’s a stickler about keeping things as neat as possible in here,” Flynn said, sliding under the covers. He gestured to Anduin. “Come here.”

Anduin moved, crawling on top of his big lover, and settling in on his chest. He turned his head in time to see Mathias lie down next to them on his side, his head pillowed on Flynn’s shoulder.

“Get what you wanted?” Flynn asked, wrapping an arm about him.

“Mmmm, yes. Thank you,” he said, snuggling down.

“I hope it satisfied you for a bit,” Mathias said, stroking his back.

Anduin yawned. “Oh, it did. I know it’s dangerous, and was a poorly thought out idea, but I really wanted to try it with you both.”

“Have to admit, lad, it was strange seeing you in that position with such dark hair. I prefer your blond hair myself,” Flynn said, reaching up to stroke his locks. “Felt like I was sneaking off with a stranger.”

“Isn’t that part of the appeal?” he murmured, nearly asleep.

“Maybe in the past, but it’s you and Mattie I’m interested in, not a stranger.”

“I’m in agreement with Flynn,” Mathias said, speaking up. “It was a fun diversion, but I much prefer my golden lion. I’m too old to play with strangers.”

Anduin reached out, taking Mathias’s hand. “You’re hardly old. But I understand. No more random encounters with Jerek.”

He waited until his lovers were almost asleep, their breathing evening out, before he said, “However, I do know of a couple of alcoves that get passed by during the night at the keep. We could always try one of them out sometime.”


End file.
